


Focus

by TechnologicalNoiz



Series: Marshal Harbinger [3]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: marshal harbinger au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18862234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TechnologicalNoiz/pseuds/TechnologicalNoiz
Summary: Focus. You can do this. Forget about the rest for now. Forget about the woman whose husband is cheating on her, the man that just lost his job, the person whose wallet was stolen so they have no money to buy groceries for the week. Shit. Guilt hits you like a punch to the gut. You’ve done that to people in the past.





	Focus

To say that it's hot would be an understatement. The sun is blistering. Why do you always have to do this outside? There is a perfectly air conditioned training facility in HQ. But no. The Marshal insists on training where you can still feel the constant buzz of people's minds so you can learn to focus on what matters. Clear your mind of all distractions, hone in on the empty space, so to speak. There aren’t really that many people around, just a few stragglers in an otherwise empty park, but it is enough of a distraction to draw your attention away from your opponent. 

Focus. You can do this. Forget about the rest for now. Forget about the woman whose husband is cheating on her, the man that just lost his job, the person whose wallet was stolen so they have no money to buy groceries for the week. Shit. Guilt hits you like a punch to the gut. You’ve done that to people in the past. 

You just barely see it when the Marshal moves. You try to parry the blow but it is no use. One hand hits you in the temple, stunning you, while the other grabs your arm. His leg sweeps yours as he flips you over his shoulder. “No. Try again.” You hit the ground hard enough to knock the wind out of you. Damn he's good. You expected him to be but actually fighting him is different. You have no clue what he's going to do, what he's thinking. His face betrays nothing and neither does his stance. “Focus Anthony.” His voice is harsh. “I have no need of someone who can't pull their own weight on my team.”

“Right. Sorry sir.” You quickly get up readying your stance again.

“You need to learn how to read more than just the mind.” He slowly circles you, you watch closely for any signs of attack. He moves too fast for you to follow and before you know it you are laying on your back again. He's not even using his flight and he's still kicking your ass. “We will come up against people who you can't read. You need to either learn how to force your way through their shields or learn how to beat them without your telepathy.” He leans over you, offering a hand to help you up. “If you don't, you or the people around you will die. That's just how it is in the world we live in.” He walks over to where his jacket lays and picks it up. “We are done for today.” 

“Sir, one more thing before you go?” He turns to you again, face impassive. You give him a moment to respond. When he doesn't you continue. “I'm a telepath sir, but I can never read you…”

“Of course you can't.” A small smirk forms on his lips, eyes sharpening. “I was trained by the best.” You have never seen him smile before and that wasn't a smile. Not really, but he always comes alive when he is fighting. As if it's the only thing that remains from a life long forgotten.

“Really? Who was it?” You can't stop yourself from asking. He is normally so closed off. “Can they train me? Was it… one of the previous rangers?”

His eyes narrow and you know that you've irritated him. “Who it was is of no concern to you.”

“But what if they could help me become stronger? What if-”

“Leave it be. He’s dead. Sidestep killed him.” Without another word he leaves.

  



End file.
